Take a Shine
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: 23 year old Bella is suffering with a marriage to 45-year-old Dwayne Morrison. She flees from him, trying to get out of the country with help of Special Agent Edward Cullen. When he becomes fond of her, can Edward convince her to stay with him? BxE
1. Chapter 1

**This story is going to replace **Crashing Down**. I thought that that story would bring a lot of interest for me, but it rather died down. Therefore, I am going to try to write a new story, which will help me be inspired to update my other stories, hopefully.**

Prologue 

I let my eyes wander outside the snow-covered window, as I gazed out into the uncommon blizzard. In where I lived, Forks, it was very uncommon to have snow, nevertheless blizzards. I knew that somehow Mother Nature was punishing us for all of our deeds by making us endure this harsh, cruel weather. I gasped at what I had thought. I was never like this, thinking that an invisible force was there to punish us. To your guess, I was atheist; even though Charlie thought he was Catholic by going to church every so often, but more like never. I did not know what to do. I felt so helpless. I felt as if I should just break down and let my emotion all out. I wanted to leave this wretched life, go out there, and pursue my dream. I laughed, knowing that I was going helplessly crazy. I knew that when _he_ was here, I would never be able to leave Forks.

I stood up, closed the curtains before I walked out my bedroom, the room I had occupied for five years now. I felt so helpless. How many times could I repeat that before it would have the effect on people that I needed? I walked until I felt a piece of paper crunch against my sock covered feet. I leant down to retrieve it and smiled instantly when I looked at it. I smoothed it out before I read it. It was a letter from my best friend from high school, Alice Cullen. She had lived here for most of high school before her father met her stepmother, who lived in New York. Alice had no choice but to move with him, and her older brother, Emmett. Ever since then, Alice and I kept in touch, but I almost never had the freedom to read the letters from her, because of _him._ I shook my head and read the letter _he _had crumpled during a fight we had two nights ago.

_Dear Bella, _

_Hey, girl, how is it going there? I hope you are able to read this, especially with __him__ around. Seriously, I do not understand why you keep staying with him. It is not as if you cannot leave him, come, and live with me in New York. Man, that would be a dream come true. Besides, I know you are probably dreaming of the same thing too. Anyways, life for me has been good, and sorry I could not reply sooner. _

_There was this guy I met lately: Jasper Whitlock. I met him at a Thai Café. So it was the regular day, with me and my French Vanilla. –You know how much I love my French Vanilla. – Anyways, I was sipping my French Vanilla from my cup when I saw him walking through the entrance door, and I was blown away for a second. Bella, he was awesome! He was 6' 3" tall; he had golden honey blond hair and was muscular, but lean. Bella, he was the one! I knew that moment I saw him that he was the one for me. Love at first sight, as cheesy as that sounds. Anyways, he came to sit by me, as there were not any other seats available and we were well acquainted. Before I knew it, we were going out. Just yesterday, he asked me to become official with him. I was so happy! I seriously did not know what to say but I meekly nodded yes. You should have seen the beam that was forming on his face. After that, we have become inseparable. In fact, he is sharing my flat with me. Isn't that awesome? _

_In addition to my love life, my career has been off with great success. I had been to Paris and London the past few months for a tour for my designs. They were astounded by creativity and enthusiasm. They said so themselves! They even promised me a new line of clothing under my name. So watch out, Bells, for the new line from fabulous designer Alice Cullen! _

_Well, I think that pretty much sums up my life up to date. Reply soon!_

_Your friend,_

_Alice Cullen_

_P.S. - Really, why can't we just email each other? _

I smiled meekly, at the thought of my best friend having such a wonderful life. I wished my life was as glorious as that, yet, even an idiot could figure out that that will never happen. I put the letter in my workroom, which was the old guest room. I was working as a writer obliviously to _him. _I was even surprised of how I actually pulled off that I merely was a homemaker, instead of a writer. I was never the one to be so sleuth like, yet _he, _for some reason, did not find out yet.

I travelled down the stairs of the slightly old house to journey into the kitchen. Peeking inside the fridge as to what edibles we had, I took out frozen chicken legs and carrots and countless of other vegetables. I figured I could make pasta with chicken legs as a side dish. I set a pot on the stove with boiling water, until I put in some vegetables, which I had diced in many small pieces. Afterwards, I rummaged in the pantry to look for some pasta, yet I found something better: macaroni. I knew that _he _would not mind having macaroni without cheese for one day. I marinated the chicken legs after I put them in water to be cleansed of bacteria. When I put the chicken legs into the oven, I heard the doorbell ring. My eyes darted off to the front entrance, as I was frightened from heads to toes. I set down the towel I used to wipe my hands and I took off my apron.

Frightened, I crept up to the door and opened the door unhurriedly. On the other side of the door, I saw a man with black hair, specks of grey hair revealing. His eyes were blue, crystal blue once before that incident that had changed my entire life. He was middle aged and it showed slowly, but an instant look at him would not reveal his true age. Honestly, he looked like he was a lot younger than he was.

I cracked a smile at him as I took hold of his jacket, "Hello, dear."

He smiled back at me before leaning down to peck a kiss on my cheek, "Hello, Bella." This man was my husband, Dwayne Morrison, and he was the reason why I could not leave Forks. He was forty-five while I was twenty-three. I laid his coat on the couch as I ushered him into the kitchen.

"Dinner's almost ready, so if you wash up, I will give you your food," I told him as he nodded obediently before rushing into the bathroom to wash his hands. I rolled my eyes when I took the chicken legs out. As I put the macaroni and chicken on two plates, I thought of how I got in this position. Charlie was the police chief until Dwayne came into town. At first, Charlie thought Dwayne was an awesome assistant, before things got out of hand. One day, during a police chase, a robber shot Charlie. He never made it. After that, Dwayne became police chief and he came into my life without permission. Before I knew it, he had proposed to me. He knew that I had no source of income other than what I received from Mrs. Newton's shop, and that barely covered what I needed for food. I could not go back to Florida as Renee and Phil had died in a car accident two years before Charlie died. I had no choice other than to accept. We married in a small church, and one year later, here I am Isabella Marie Morrison. I needed help to get out of this very wrong relationship. I did not love Dwayne, and he knew that himself. Heck, he was as old enough to be my father! Why did he have to marry me? Why could not he just adopt me if he wanted me to be part of his family so much? I set the plates on the table in front of me and called for him to come and have dinner.

Once we started eating, it always begun with silence, before he would bring up a problem he had with work. I rolled my eyes thinking of how Charlie never brought problems from work home. Never. My eyes started to well up with tears as I thought of my father. Dwayne looked up from his ranting and his eyes glowered, "Why are you crying?"

I looked up at him in shock as I heard him snap at me. My shock started to subsidize, as I knew that he was always like this. "Yes, you got a problem with that?" I snapped back.

He was taken aback before he replied, "Yes, yes, in a matter of fact, I do. I do not want to eat my dinner with someone crying at the table."

I glared at his choice of words. _Someone? _Was I really a 'someone' to him? "Then, maybe you should leave the table if I bother you so much."

"No." I stared at him at his definite answer.

"No?" I echoed, with doubt in my voice.

"No."

I glared at him before I bellowed, "Move."

Grinding his teeth, I watched as his knuckles went from regular color to pale white within seconds. "WHY ARE YOU SO UNGRATEFUL TOWARDS ME? WHAT HAVE I NOT DONE TO YOU? WHAT HAVE I NOT DONE TO MAKE YOU HAPPY?"

My eyes flashed with anger while I replied, "What didn't you do? What didn't you do?! I will tell you what you did not do. You never gave me a proper role as a wife. All I was to you was someone who you could sleep with, have someone cook for you, and have someone clean the house for you. Other than that, I am nothing to you! I wouldn't be surprised if you had a concubine!"

It all happened within a minute. He raised his hands to slap me on my face. My eyes widened where my hand landed on my cheek. I knew that there was going to be an ugly bruise there. I ran up the stairs not bothering to look back at my now shocked husband.

I picked up the phone and dialled the phone number as quickly as my shaking fingers could. After a few rings, a person picked up. "Hello?" the person had doubt in their voice.

"Alice?" I replied, still shaking from the hit.

"Bella? Bella, what is wrong? You sound like you've been hit." At the silence at my end of the conversation, I heard her gasp. "He did it again, didn't he?"

I nodded, while I replied a shy, "Yes."

"Oh, Bella, what are we going to do?" Alice asked with desperation.

I answered the question with the only humane and right answer, "I'm going to leave Forks."

"Bella…"

"No, Alice, you were right before. I have to leave here, but I have to do it without him knowing. Do you think you can come?"

"Definitely, but I won't be able to keep you here, as he would know that you would be coming here."

I hit my head in exasperation. How could I be so stupid? Of course, he would know I would be going there. Unless… "Do you think I can get a passport to go into Canada?"

"Why do you want to go to Canada?"

"Jake's there and I'll stay with him until I get this cleared."

"But you won't be able to stay out of Dwayne's reach though, he's a police officer. You're going to need help."

I sighed, knowing that she was right. "Where am I going to get help other than from you?"

I heard her sigh, before it was silent for two minutes before she replied, "I could get my brother to keep you in his custody before you leave the country. He's a FBI agent."

"Emmett's a FBI agent?" Regardless of how dire the situation was, I could not help but laugh at the thought of Emmett being an agent for the country. That person was more of a clown, that a serious FBI agent.

"No, not Emmett, my stepbrother, Edward," she replied.

I raised my eyebrow, as I never heard of this Edward character. "Can I trust him?"

"Of course you can, he's my brother after all."

"Stepbrother," I corrected her.

"Fine, stepbrother. Nonetheless, he is very trustworthy."

"Ok, but the sooner I leave, the better. When can someone come and fetch me?" I asked scared.

"Emmett and Rosalie are nearby, Seattle I think. I could get them to see you within a few hours. Just get ready and when someone calls you, it'd probably be them."

I sighed in relief as I muttered, "Thank you so much, Alice."

"Hey, what are friends for? Anyways, I'll call Em, and he should be here soon." With that, she hung up, knowing that Dwayne would probably hear from the line downstairs. I rushed downstairs to see Dwayne just finishing his dinner. He looked up with pained filled eyes. I rolled my eyes knowing that he was faking it.

He rushed up to me and gave me a hug, "I'm sorry, Bells. I just…rather lost it. I swear, it will never happen again."

I smiled into the embrace but for another reason, "I know, I know."

---------------------------------

I had packed clothes into a duffle bag, which I stowed away in my workroom. Dwayne never went there, so I knew that it would be safe for the moment. He had gone to sleep, and I was sitting on the window ledge, waiting for Emmett and Rosalie. They had called an hour before while Dwayne was watching television that they would be here in an hour. I sat here waiting impatiently, before I saw a car drive into our driveway. I picked up my duffle bag and tiptoed across the hallway down the stairs. I rushed to the front door, grabbed my coat, hat, mitts and scarf and took one last minute of my home. I knew that it would be hard, but it was for the better. I opened the door, trying not to make a sound. I shut the door behind me, before I ran in the snow right into Emmett and Rosalie's rental car.

When I jumped into the backseat, I saw Emmett and his wife, Rosalie turn around. Emmett smiled at me, "Didn't know you were so eager to let go of your husband." Rosalie just smacked him on the arm, when she turned back to me.

"Hope we didn't come too late. We came as fast as we could," Rosalie said sincerely.

I sighed, happily, as I sunk into the backseat, "You came on time. I just called you late. And oh, Emmett," he looked back at me, "You have no idea."

Emmett smiled before he put the key into the ignition and drove away from my home. I sunk into the car's leather seats, knowing that finally I was free.

**Did you like it? I hope you people would review as I got my Math and Science final marks back today. They were not so good, and I was crying like crazy. I got 92 in Math and 93 in Science. If you people would review, it would definitely make my day. **

**Forgiveness is the scent that a rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who reviewed! I am hoping for a lot more reviews for this fic, if you guys don't mind.**

**------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter One

I must have fallen asleep as I was peering from my slumped position on the airplane to the seats next to me. Rosalie was sleeping on Emmett's shoulder while Emmett laid his head onto her own head. I smiled as I thought of how cute they both looked together. They had a rough start to their relationship, having to be remarried in the past two years. I still wonder how they managed to keep their marriage so tight ever since they were remarried. I wanted to desperately feel the love that Rosalie and Emmett shared, but I knew that that was impossible. I was married to Dwayne Morrison, a man who was twelve years older than me. He was a man old enough to be my father. I still could not get that particular thought out of my already complex mind. My friends or my ex-friends always said that there was something about me and my mind that separated me from the rest of my peers. I did not mind that fact at all; it was true, and there was nothing I could do to change it.

I shifted my weight in my seat and I must have startled Rosalie as her head rose up from Emmett's shoulder. She smiled at me warmly, which was very unusual as she used to hate my guts. I smiled back at her hesitantly, before she asked, "How are you taking this, Bella?"

I replied, "Well, it is weird not having my husband beside me insulting me every single minute I stand, but hey, I am not the one to complain."

She laughed slightly at my sarcasm. Her eyes immediately softened as she put her hand on top of mine for reassurance, "Don't worry, Bella. My brother-in-law will do anything he can to help you out."

I nodded as if I was satisfied with her answer, yet I was not. I was still iffy with this Edward character, but I could not help but feel guilty for feeling that way I was feeling. I silently asked her, "Where exactly are we going?"

Rosalie looked at me in shock, but realization struck her perfect, almost inhuman face, "Oh yes, you were half asleep by the time we arrived at the airport. We are heading to LA. Edward will be meeting us there in Los Angeles, where he lives." When she noticed my paled face, she added, "Don't worry Bella, he doesn't receive much publicity even though he is one of the top FBI's in the country. I still remember how stubborn he is as if it were yesterday."

I raised my eyebrows at her, "You know him from before?"

She laughed at my sceptical expression, "I was engaged to him." When she noticed my surprised expression, she added, "It was arranged marriage. You see Esme, his mother, wanted me to marry him in an attempt to keep our ties strong. You see my mother and she were very close and they wanted to keep that tie by marrying me and Edward off. I have to admit he is a great looking person with his emerald eyes and bronze hair but I did not feel the attraction. And I suspected he didn't either. So we didn't get married after all. Anyways, I would not imagine a life without Emmett. I love him way too much." She looked back at Emmett as she ruffled his brown hair. I laughed slightly as how child like he still looked when he was sleeping. He was like a big teddy bear, and yet he was as protective as a real bear. He was the best guy friend I could ever ask for.

I smiled as I rummaged in my purse for my iPod. I turned it on and clicked on a song, which was definitely matching to my mood.

_eh eh eh _

_eh eh eh_

_I'm holdin on your rope _

_got me ten feet off the ground_

_I'm hearin what you say but _

_I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you need me_

_-then you go and cut me down_

_But wait_

_You tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around and say_

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_eh eh eh_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_eh eh eh_

_oh yeahhh, ooohh_

_eh eh eh_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, _

_take a shot for you ooohhh_

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat_

_But that's nothing new yaaeeahh_

_I loved you with a fire read_

_[Apologize lyrics on it's turning blue_

_And you say_

_Sorry like the angel heaven let me think was you_

_But I'm afraid_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_eh eh eh_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_eh eh eh_

_ooohh _

_eh eh eh _

_eh eh eh_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_eh eh eh_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_eh eh eh ooohhh_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_eyyyeeeaaahhh_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_eyyyeeeaaahhh_

_I'm holdin on your rope_

_Got me ten feet ooofff the ground_

"It's too late to apologize," I muttered to myself as I listened to the final words of the song. That was exactly how I thought. Dwayne could never apologize to me and get away with it, especially with what he had done to me over the past few years. I wanted to get away and leave him, and that was what I was doing. I couldn't believe what he had done to me all these years. I looked over to my side where I saw Emmett stir and Rosalie beamed at him as he opened his eyes.

He looked down at her with a smile on his face, "Hey gorgeous."

"Hey handsome, feeling better?" Rosalie asked her husband as she laid a hand on his chest.

Even though I did not want to interrupt the moment between the two, I could not help but but in and ask, "What's wrong with Emmett?"

Rosalie and Emmett were startled when they noticed I was still there. I blushed when Rosalie simply cracked a smile, "Oh, Emmett was just having a headache so he went to sleep. I was just watching him sleep so I fell asleep on top of him. It didn't matter to you since you were already asleep."

I laughed slightly before I went back to my music. I went through countless of songs, varying from Please Don't Stop the Music, to Summer Jam to Buttons to Unfaithful. I loved theses songs and some of them really reflected my mood. My emotional outlet was music and always will be.

I closed my eyes once more before an unexpected flashback came haunting me.

_My pen's end was chewed down as I irritatingly chewed on the end non-stop. I did not know why I was so paranoid, yet I could not help but feel on the alert and on my heels because if Dwayne caught me writing to Alice, he would be very mad. I smiled as I thought of Alice. She was my best friend, even though we were miles away from each other as she lived in New York and I lived in rainy Forks. I continued on writing on how much I had missed her and I knew that she would be happy to receive the letter. As I was going to end the letter, I heard someone grab the letter right out of my hands and I gasped. I whipped my head around and my eyes widened when I saw Dwayne staring down at me in disgust._

"_Why are you writing to this girl?" he emphasized on the word 'girl'. _

_I glared at him as I strained to get the letter away from his hands, "Because I can. You are no one to tell me who I can contact and who I can't."_

_He glared at me with his advantageous towering height, "I am your husband and I tell you what to do because I have your best interests at heart."_

"_No you don't! All you care about is yourself! You never care about me, only you care about me to satisfy you in any way possible. Besides, Alice loves me and I love Alice."_

"_How dare you insult me that way! Besides, my precious __**Isabella**__, your friend Alice probably has no choice but to be your friend because she pities you so much."_

_My anger started to fume as I tried to keep it under control. Before I knew it, I was shouting back at him. "No she doesn't! She loves me for who I am and if you have a problem with that, why don't you tell me and show me! She loves me way more than you will ever love me!"_

_His eyes flashed with anger before he yelled, "Fine, you want me to show it, I will show it." He punched me in the face before I fell onto the ground, tears escaping my brown orbs. I looked up at him with wide, terrified eyes. He glared at me and I ran out of the room, into our master bedroom, and I locked it, shakily. I collapsed onto the ground in front of the door, with tears welling up in my eyes. _

I instantly opened my eyes as I felt warm tears fall down my cheek. I tried not to show that I was affected by Dwayne that much, but Rosalie looked at me in concern. At that moment, I knew that Rosalie was going to be full of concern. She asked, "Are you alright, Bells?"

My eyes started to water even more when she called me Bells. Surprised at my unexpected display of waterworks, I muttered, "Charlie used to call me Bells."

Her gaze softened as she leant forward out of Emmett's arms to give me a hug. She whispered into my ear, "Do you want something to eat?"

I shook my head before I turned my attention to Emmett who was looking as if he was pain stricken. "Are you alright, buddy?"

He smiled at me, "Yeah, I was just wondering what that man did to you to make you cry so much."

I frowned at what he had said and I muttered, "You don't want to know."

He squinted his eyes and asked, "What?"

I looked up at him and finally gave up in defeat, "You don't want to know." His eyes, along with Rosalie's blue eyes, were enraged with fury.

"What did he do to you?" Emmett raised his voice which turned a few heads. I smiled sheepishly at them, before I turned my attention at Emmett.

"Are you crazy? Do you want the entire world to know?" I hissed at him, while Rosalie back me up.

"Exactly, Em. Sometimes, you can be such an idiot," Rosalie playfully smacked Emmett on the arm.

He rubbed his arm in fake pain as he pouted, "I'm sorry for worrying about the third most important woman of my life."

Raising my eyebrows slightly, I couldn't help but wonder what his statement said. Rosalie had to be the first, but who could be the second? As I thought even harder, I smacked my head in realization. Alice, of course. Because of her, I was bumped down to third most important. But I had to admit, I was honoured. I rolled my eyes before whispering, "I'll tell you and show you later."

Emmett's eyes widened but Rosalie's eyes softened, "Alright, Bella."

Emmett grunted as he turned around and watched the television screen in front of him. I turned to Rosalie and stared at her, before she broke down in fits of laughter. I raised my eyebrow as I asked her, "Why…uh…are you laughing, Rose?"

Rosalie stopped laughing and looked at Emmett who busy watching some sport. She leaned in and whispered, "Don't tell him what I'm telling you. I wanted it to be a surprise."

I leaned away from her and widened my eyes in realization. I squealed in happiness quietly as I whispered madly, "You're pregnant?"

"Shhhh! You're so loud!" Rosalie hissed as she looked over her shoulder to see Emmett still occupied by the game.

"How many weeks?" I asked, unable to conceal my excitement.

She beamed as she gazed down at her flattened stomach, "Five."

"Wow," I breathed out. My best friend was going to become a father. I smiled at her and said, "Emmett would become an awesome father."

She smiled down at me as she nodded in agreement, "Yeah, he will be." She turned to more pressing and serious matters. "When are you going to show us, Bella?"

Looking down in fear, I realized how afraid I was to show someone my bruises on my back and my stomach. I shrugged, which triggered Rosalie's anger. "Bella! You can't do this! You have to show someone!"

"I know, I know, but I'm not ready. You have to understand what I mean by that, Rose," I replied.

Sighing, she nodded, "Yes, I do. But someone needs to know, even if it isn't me or Emmett."

I nodded, "I know." Silence had passed by for a few minutes before Rosalie turned her attention back to Emmett, which left me alone with my thoughts.

I didn't want to show anyone especially Emmett, because he would go to Forks the minute he could and tear Dwayne apart. However, I couldn't let that happen. Even though he was reckless towards me, he was the one who helped me out of my debt. I needed help and support and he was there to provide it, even though I had to do his dirty work for him. I sighed, as I leaned back comfortably into the airplane seat. I looked at my wrist which was the home of a slightly faded cut, which had occurred during a fight with Dwayne. I looked at Rosalie and Emmett, and then I realized that I needed to tell someone. I needed to tell someone of my hurt, my bruises, and most of all, my lost dignity. I whispered, "Rose?"

Rosalie spun around and her blonde luscious hair almost got in my way, and she had a worried and anxious look on her face. "What? Something wrong?"

I shook my head as I looked at her straight in the eye. Her face clicked in understanding as she poked Emmett to turn around. He muttered something about missing the final minutes of the game, but when he looked at me, his face beamed.

I nodded when his eyes were practically popping out of their sockets. I took a deep breath before I turned around and lifted my shirt where it revealed multiple of bruise marks on my back. I felt cold fingers trace the marks and I recognized by the light touch that it was Rosalie. When I turned around after minutes had gone by, I saw Emmett and Rosalie. Their faces were not matching. As I had predicted, Emmett had a murderous expression on, whilst Rosalie looked at me in genuine concern.

"If I ever get my hands on that beast, I swear he will die!" Emmett growled as he promised me. I shook my head.

"Please don't do anything to hurt him. Even though he hurt me, he doesn't deserve to be hurt. I mean he helped me when I was in debt and he was my support. Besides, he probably abused me because I was wrong. Isn't that always the case? I am always wrong?"

Rosalie glared at me as she looked straight into my eyes, "Don't you dare think that any of this is your fault, Bella. That man deserves to be punished and look at you, defending his case."

I sighed, "I'm sorry, it's just…" I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose with my index finger and thumb. I inhaled deeply before I exhaled. I opened my eyes and I replied, "It doesn't matter know. I am going to get out of the country where he can never hurt me."

Emmett and Rosalie exchanged nervous and uneasy glances which I immediately understood meant, "It won't be as easy as I think it will be."

---------------------------------------------

The rest of the flight was quiet as Emmett and Rosalie were watching a romantic movie while I read a book and listened to my music. Before I knew it, the plane was going to land in Los Angeles. I listened to the intercom as the flight attendant's voice flooded the intercom after we had landed.

_We have arrived at Los Angeles. We hope you enjoy your stay and have a great day._

Have a great day? I could only wish. Rosalie and Emmett grabbed their bags and they helped me grab mine, as I was very short, they said, that I needed help to retrieve the bags. Sometimes, I wonder how much they care for me can be counted as too much and over the limit. We went out of the terminal, and Emmett had declared that his brother would meet them in twenty minutes. I took this time lapse as an advantage as I was hungry and needed to use the bathroom. I rushed into the bathroom, telling Rosalie that I had my period. I went into the bathroom, stepped into a stall, and closed it behind me. I changed it, and flushed the toilet behind me. I opened the stall again and went to wash my hands. When I was, Rosalie stepped in to do her make up. I rolled my eyes as I wiped my hands.

"Do you always have to do your make up?" I asked as we walked out of the bathroom.

"It's not my fault you don't care about your appearance as much as I do, Bella," she declared and we stopped the conversation at that. We grabbed bagels to go and we went to wait for Edward at the entrance of the airport.

Minutes had gone by and before I knew it, I was reckless. My legs started to hurt, because of my damn period. I grunted, "When is he going to come?"

Emmett chuckled before he turned his head towards the entrance, "Here he comes now."

I turned my head around and I was blown away. Here walking through the door was a six foot two man god. He had casual disarray bronze hair covering his gorgeous emerald eyes. He looked mighty handsome in the black polo shirt and black jeans he wore. He huffed as he ran towards us. He looked at Emmett and Rosalie and replied with an eloquent, velvet voice, "Sorry I was so late. Traffic."

Emmett chuckled, "We didn't mind, but she did." He pointed to me and I glared at him. I mouthed, "Thanks a lot." He replied with a humorous shrug.

Edward turned to me and smiled a million dollar smile, "You must be Bella. Pleased to meet you," he stuck out his hand, and I thought I was going to die at the sight of his cuteness, "I am Special Agent Cullen, or if you want, Edward."

**Finally, done! I was so impressed with this chapter. Please review because I put in a lot of effort into this chapter.**

**Please review! **

**Forgiveness is the scent that a rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

_Edward's POV_

Emmett was going to kill me.

That was the only thought that ran through my mind as I honked for the umpteenth time in the incredulous traffic jam I was now stuck in. The cold air swept from out the window to inside my Volvo. I did not know at all how to get out of the mess I was already in.

Emmett and I had a fight the last time we spoke over a simple issue on who was stronger. Emmett, of course, being a whiny bear as he always was, always wanted a rematch when I had beaten him. Ever since then, I haven't spoken to him and I hope he wasn't still holding his grudge.

I knew I couldn't be worrying whether or not Emmett was going to kill me because I needed to think about the girl I was supposed to look after until we get her a Visa to go into Canada. I remembered faintly what her name was: Isabella Marie Swan or Alice said, Bella as she preferred. By her description, I felt sympathetic instantly when Alice told me on the phone what her situation was.

Father dying, marrying a man old enough to be her father and dealing with abuse: this girl really had to deal with it all. Of course, according to my duty, I had to protect her as she was a citizen of our beloved country.

I sighed as I finally got out of the traffic circle I was stuck in for the past half an hour. Sometimes living in a big city has disadvantages that "irk" me. I swerved my car into the airport and I stepped up the pedal slightly as I ran to halt in front of the arrivals. I grabbed my sunglasses off the passenger seat and stuffed them onto my face, hoping not to scratch my poor face at a moment like this. I ran towards the arrivals terminal and before long, I saw three distinguishing people looking tired and somewhat irritated.

Smiling slightly, I knew Emmett by his curly brown hair and burly features. Rosalie was as usual, strikingly gorgeous with her stuck up nose and flowing blonde hair. The third person, however, was a new face to me, and I seemed to like it.

She was a petite girl with long, luscious brown hair and matching chocolate brown eyes. She had a look of annoyance and yet, she looked relieved as if she had just gotten out of her prison and stepped out in the light in a very long time. This, I had concluded, was Isabella Swan.

I panted slightly as I looked at Emmett and Rosalie and replied, "Sorry I was so late. Traffic."

Emmett chuckled, "We didn't mind, but she did." He pointed to Isabella and she happened to glare at him. She mouthed an expression which I could not catch. He replied with a humorous shrug.

I turned towards her and smiled, "You must be Bella. Pleased to meet you," I stuck out my hand, "I am Special Agent Cullen, or if you want, Edward."

"Pleasured to meet you as well," Bella stuck out her head and I knew she was feeling embarrassed for some apparent reason as her cheeks were flushing a crimson red, which I had to admit, looked cute.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rose and Emmett exchange a look, which I knew right away had the wrong intentions. "Emmett," I warned, my voice slightly raising.

Emmett raised his hands up in defeat, "Hey what did I do?"

"Exactly what you do every time I be nice and pleasant to a girl, annoying."

He laughed slightly as he directed his voice to Bella, "Trust me, Bells. You do not want to get close to this guy. He has three girls clinging to his arms every time I see him. Trust me."

Bella chuckled as she pointed out, "Even if I was to trust you, I know it wouldn't work, especially knowing what happened the last time."

I raised my eyebrow, still recovering from the comment Emmett made earlier, "What happened?"

"Trust me," Rose interrupted, "you don't want to know." She mouthed afterwards, "I'll tell you later."

"Alright," I muttered, my voice noting with sarcasm. "Would you like to go?"

Bella nodded immediately, "Yes, please. I am _so _tired." I laughed slightly, followed by a sincere smile. Incidentally, she happened to smile back, earning some snickering from behind us.

"Oh shut up, you two," I yelled at the two laughing hyenas behind me. "Let's get moving."

I took Bella's hand to help her into the front seat of the car before walking around and climbing in myself. The others were in the back as I pulled away and weaved through the traffic, heading towards a slightly more rural area.

"It won't be long," I told her over my friends' chatter. I stole quick glances at her, she was staring out the window, at everything that passed in unusual speeds. Bushes, lamp poles, houses, fire hydrants, all whizzing past when it seemed like we took forever to get to one intersection. "We'll talk more about what's happening when we arrive." She finally looked at me, those dark brown eyes dancing over my face.

My eyes shot from the road to her, back and forth. I didn't want to break the eye contact, but I didn't want to crash either. She smiled, a slight curve of her lips. "Thank you," she whispered, before staring out the window once more.

It was at least an hour later before we had managed to arrive at my deranged home. My home which I had no intent on cleaning after my guests had arrived. We walked into the house, while I and Emmett carried the bags. The ride home was entirely brutal as the silence was killing me. I stepped into my home, as I flipped on the light switch which illuminated the room. Surprisingly, I heard a few gasps behind me. I turned around as I for a glimpse of a second had closed my eyes. Once I opened my eyes, I instantly saw a figure other than the three in the room. I gasped as I remembered who this person I was seeing and painful memories came pouring in.

They were dating and there was nothing I could do. No matter how many times I would try to bring the subject up, I would always shy away and start a new topic. I could not help but wonder why. Why did she like him? Why did she have to say yes when he first asked her? Why couldn't he talk to her as they did when they were in grade one and thought they both had cooties?

I didn't realize that once they got serious, there would be nothing I could do to change her mind.

I waited. No mention that she would be breaking up with him.

_Day 5_ – It had hurt me so badly when I saw her lips captured by _his_ in a lock that looked so utterly repulsive yet beautiful at the same time. The only beautiful part? It was her lips. I wanted to rip her out of his arms and hold her close to my heart. I wanted her to hear my rapid heart beating whenever she was near me. I wanted her to be mine.

_Day 10_ – It was horrible; it was torture. It was unbearable. I wanted to yell my lungs out and say that this was hurting me, but I couldn't. I felt as if I was being sunk into the pits of hell. My heart, my soul hurt 100 times more than it usually would.

Why? Because I realized that they may become a full item. Sure only the first ten days they were going out on dates, not making it official. Yet, I knew it and it hurt me so much that that would change in a matter of few days.

_Day 15 _– It had been five days since they had made it official. It hurt me so much to her eyes twinkling with merriment with _his_ arm wrapped around her waist as they jubilantly announced the most marvellous news. I just wanted to cuddle up in my bed with my toy panda named after her.

_Day 25- _The way she looked on the Charity Ball they had been invited to was breath taking. The way her slim backless black dress complimented her curves made me breathless. I literally couldn't breathe. They way her hair was down, just as he had told her to do. The way her eyes were twinkling were beautiful. However, it wasn't because he told her to dress that way.

It was because _he _told her. _He_ told her to wear a black dress. _He_ told her to put her hair down. _He _told her to be happy. It was as if _he_ was controlling her.

And I knew that he wouldn't try to take control over her. The she that I had fallen in love with as my heart had been crushed as I saw her in the arms of another man.

And even throughout the course of twenty five days, there was no mention of breaking up.

_One month_ had gone by, and I still waited. And there still was no mention. I felt as if I could cry. She was in a car accident. She was hit by a truck when she wasn't looking out on both sides of the road. It seemed that she was focusing on _him. _Oh how it made my blood boil with hatred at the mention of _him. _

I had been crying, as I lifted her off the street and screamed out for an ambulance. All _he _did was standing by as I did all the work: told the ambulance what happened, told the police what happened.

Even though I did everything for her, when she opened her eyes in the hospital, she remarked how grateful she was for _him._ It was of no coincidence that _he_ was the one in the room after _he_ had gone home for the entire day. I, on the other hand, happened to sit by her bed for the entire two days she was unconscious, never leaving her bedside.

It hurt me so much when I knew that she didn't know how much I cared for her. It hurt me to think that someone else would take my name and use it for their own will, such as _him_.

I tried to wipe the thought of her from my mind as I concentrated on her. Bella seemed beautiful and everything that _she_ didn't seem to have. I was very happy that I had a chance to meet Bella.

I muttered, "Welcome home."

Bella smiled as she looked around, "It's beautiful. So can we talk now?"

I turned around and nodded, but asked, "Em, Rose, any idea when you guys are going to leave? Not that I object for you guys staying longer." I added quickly as I noticed the smirk on Emmett's face.

"If you don't mind, we'll leave in the morning," Rosalie replied as she walked up the stairs to the guest rooms. "I need to sleep. Em, will you be joining me?" Emmett grinned widely as he rushed after his wife on the stairs.

"See you in the morning," Emmett yelled out before he ran up the stairs.

Silence had befallen between us as I showed Bella towards the living room where she and I would talk about our situation.

"Well," I had said after we both had sat down, "any questions?"

Bella nodded meekly, "I would like to know what would happen."

I smiled as I put my hand on her lap, "Don't worry, I'll help you."

She nodded and let me continue, "Well, we will apply for a visa and wait for until you can leave to Canada. I will just be your bodyguard, if you must, and your confidant, if you wish."

Smiling, she stood up, "Where is my room?"

I was taken aback by her suddenness, "Umm…up the stairs, first on your right. I will be sleeping in the room next to you."

Nodding, she grabbed her bags and walked until she looked back, "And oh, Edward, thank you."

Turning back, she left to climb the stairs as I watched her. I smiled back towards her, "Don't worry, Bella. I will help you no matter the problems you will bring."

**Please review.**

**Forgiveness is the scent that a rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

_Bella's POV_

"Your VISA should be here in a couple of days, Mrs. Morrison," the clerk kindly replied as she handed me back my identification.

"Miss Swan, please," I corrected her, trying not to be rude. I didn't want the woman to be overwhelmed by my forwardness, but Mrs. Morrison was really not a title I was proud of.

"Yes, um…Miss Swan. Thank you for coming," she nodded as Edward and I walked away. It had been a few days I had arrived here, and Emmett and Rosalie had already left. All Edward had had me do was a few chores while I stayed in his home, which I thought was fair. I was a refugee, seeking haven in his home; it was the only thing I could do.

Edward led me outside like a gentleman, a hand on my back, not too demanding, but a soft touch. I looked up at him to see him staring right in front of him. I looked in his direction as I raised my eyebrow. There were two men staring back at Edward, from behind their SUV. I looked back at Edward who staring down at me, which caught me off guard.

"You ok?" he asked as if nothing had happened.

I stared peculiarly at him, "Do you…?"

"No," he replied abruptly, with I have no clue on purpose or not.

"Oh," I looked down at my shoes, but on the corner of my eyes I saw the men leaving as if on cue. I looked up at Edward whose head was in their direction. They locked contact for a second almost, as if they were talking but silently.

I decided to dismiss this when the two men left and Edward and I were driving in his Volvo to his home. Midway the drive, I had asked, "Can you get me something?:

"Sure."

I looked down on my folded hands, while I asked in a hushed voice, "Can you get me some tampons?"

He at first was shocked, but later relaxed as he nodded. "Do you want to come with?"

I shook my head, "I want to sleep, if you don't mind."

He shook his head as he drove in his driveway, "You want it now?" I nodded as I got out of the car. He smiled as he muttered, "I'll be as fast as I can, okay?"

I nodded, mesmerized by his perfect smile. He was so flawless. He was so unreachable. He was so…beautiful. He was so…caring. He was so lovable. WAIT! Where did that come from? I shook my head as I went inside the house.

-:-

I stepped onto the silver balcony outside of the master bedroom and inhaled the fresh, moist air that the morning had to offer. I looked straight ahead, noticing that the morning was still refreshing, despite the time. I had never been a morning person. Yet when I turned eighteen few years ago, it became a turning point, allowing me to change my habits. Closing my eyelids to hide my chocolate brown eyes from the morning glory, I felt the mist brush upon my face as I felt shivers down my spine at the slight chill of the early morning. Instantly, I opened my eyes, which darted off to the balsam firs that were surrounded by the misty fog. Leaning over on the balcony railing, I looked around calmly knowing that I had yet another fifteen minutes before I had to get ready for Edward coming back.

Staring straight through the mist, I wanted to know just how condensed thin grey molecules of cloud water could make something like balsam firs look intoxicating. I felt myself drown in the sight of the mist as I recollected my doubts, which I did not want to remember at all. The effect of a morning's mist is like a fading dream, my mother once told me. Just now, I realized that she was right this one time. The mist had caused uncertainty or obscurity; something about the mist made it difficult to see or understand.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan formerly Mrs. Dwayne Morrison, and yet I still have not progressed further than that. My name is the kind of name with no important significance behind it, just like me having no importance. My one dream is to understand complexities and eliminate doubts. Nevertheless, this seems impossible as everything fades just as uncertainties occur, similarly, to how a morning's mist contributes to ambiguity and doubt. I want to understand how to progress in life and what I want to do in my life.

I have had many complexities in the choosing of my path in life. I wanted to go away from the monster I had lived with for a few years. I wanted to live in a place where I could be loved for who I was. I wanted to dream, to dream of a future. Doubts and uncertainties like these cause me to think deeply about the chance of humans understanding their doubts.

"Why," I whispered into the thin fog, as the white, cloudlike matter swirled around my exhaled breath. I added subconsciously afterwards, "Why do my dreams have to all fade?"

I wanted to drift into the mist, be lost away forever, and not make decisions. I wanted my dream of understanding complexities not to fade away. Even though I wanted things to happen, I could never make them happen. Even though I seem to hate the mist, I could never bring myself to hate it entirely. There was always something about the morning mist which made it appealing to my confused self. I really did not know. Was it the way that it just swirled around my breath when I exhale? Was it the way I just lose myself into the mist whilst staring at it? Was it that way it causes everything to disappear gradually like a fading dream?

Leaning closer on the railing, I felt myself sink into the mist's image. The way the white fog circled around the balsam firs and how the mist made everything so hard to see, it made everything in this morning so fascinating. I closed my eyes, losing myself to the effect of the morning's mist. I wanted to make everything fall into a fading dream, regardless of my efforts to make my dream succeed. I wanted to forget everything, yet find a solution to everything.

Mostly, I wanted an answer to my occupation question. What was I supposed to become? The mist did not help me at all as my thoughts all faded in response to the mist. I opened my emerald eyes and raked my fingers through my brown hair in frustration. What was I supposed to do? Why did the mist have such an important effect on my decision? I laughed at myself—I knew that I was turning crazy. Who would say that a natural phenomenon such as the morning mist would have such an effect on decisions?

I shook my head continuously to shake any ramblings or rants that were running through my head. Afterwards, I stayed calm as I went over my choices. I was going to live with Jacob, until I was able to afford a place of my own. Yet, Edward…there was something about him that made me want to stay here. I wanted to stay with him. Just at that moment, I realized that I loved him.

I knew that there was something out there for me. I knew that someday, hopefully soon, I would be able to figure out what I wanted to do in life and not allow influences like my family and friends and even the mist take control of my decisions. I had a dream, a dream of understanding the doubts and complications of life. I wanted that dream to prevail, not to fade away because of the effect of a morning's mist. I did not want my dream to be clouded by the mist of uncertainty and obscurity just as items such as balsam firs are clouded by the morning's mist. I inhaled one deep breath of what the morning had to offer and stepped back inside the two-story house, knowing that one day, the mist would never be able to let my one dream fade off into its hazy caverns.

"Never again," I whispered to myself, well, more like to the morning mist, which was subdued as the dawn revealed radiant sunlight, which slowly emerged through the balsam firs.

I came down the stairs as I saw Edward come through the front doors. He looked up and saw my crying state. "Hey, you alright?"

I looked at him as I wiped my tears, "Yeah, just tired. That's all. Did you get them?"

He smiled as he took them out of the Wal-Mart bag he had brought in his hands. "The lady at the store was asking if it was for my girlfriend. I just told her, you could call her that."

I blinked as I looked at him under my eyelashes. His smile was sincere, but was it true. Did he really like me that way? "Thanks," I muttered, before making my way to the guest bathroom.

"Bella?" I turned around and saw him, blushing slightly.

I raised my eyebrow as I chuckled slightly at the sight of him blushing. "Yes?" I replied tauntingly.

"Want to head out? The fresh air might do you some good," he replied as he looked down at his feet. He was so cute when he did that.

He was so nervous, that he was so cute. Man, why did my hormones have to kick in now? Especially for the guy who was in charge of me until I got out of the country?

"Sure, consider it a date," I taunted as I strutted my way up the stairs. I knew I had left him dumbfounded, because I didn't hear a peep from him.

-:-

We had arrived at the Club Taunt which was rather ironic, considering that I loved to taunt my lovely Edward. Edward had gotten in before me, while I freshened up in the bathroom. I looked around the Club, which looked rather like a ballroom. I rushed into the building at which the opening night was being held. I stared in awe once I saw the building I was in. It was extraordinary! It looked exactly like a ballroom. As much as I hated to admit it, I may be excited for this thing.

The room was crowded, and I had a hard time looking for Edward. After I had chatted with her, along with other people, I finally found Edward.

I smiled once she saw Edward, in his black tie suit, come over.

"Why Bells, you look wonderful, "he remarked as he laid a kiss on my cheek.

"Thanks, Edward. You look mighty fine yourself. So uh having fun?" I asked as I looked at him in his eyes.

"I was waiting for you," he taunted in my ears.

"I see," I muttered as my eyes darted off to around the room. I didn't see anyone of that sort, but my eyes widened once I saw someone who I thought saw before. I narrowed my eyes before I realized who it was.

Puzzled, I turned around, my breath catching in my throat as I took in the lone figure standing behind me. It was Mike.

Rooted to the spot, my stance stiff and awkward, I could only stare in shock as he approached me hesitantly and kissed me gently on the cheek.

"It's really good to see you, Bells," Mike murmured in a heartbreakingly sincere tone, taking the opportunity to put his hand lightly on my arm. "You look great."

Being so close to Mike after so long, I felt horribly confused. Though I'd known it was inevitable that I'd bump into my ex-boyfriend at some point, and had rehearsed it over and over in my head, I hadn't counted on the hurt and betrayal that swamped me when I finally brought myself to meet Mike's warm blue eyes.

"Yeah, Mike, it's good to see you too," I replied coldly, abruptly withdrawing my arm as though his very touch was burning my skin. "But I need to get going. I need to talk to someone. See you around, okay?"

"Don't do that, Bells," Mike pleaded as his eyes searched desperately for mine. He tried to see if I had forgiven him.

"Why are you here?" I whispered almost inaudibly.

"What do you think?" he laughed, "I'm here for the dancing." After, he showed some dance moves with his hips.

I managed to laugh, but I knew that he knew that it was forced. He sighed, before declaring, "Nothing's going to change your mind, huh?"

"Nothing," I nodded.

We were silent before he asked sincerely, "Can we at least be friends? I have gone too long without talking to you."

"Mike," I sighed before adding, "I have always wanted your friendship, but you always pushed me away."

"So it's a yes?" he asked chirp fully.

"Yes," I chuckled after I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you around."

I sighed in relief after he accepted to leave me alone. Managing to catch our reunion, Edward both come rushing to me, asking if I was alright.

"Who was that man?" Edward asked, his voice full of fury. I laughed. It was fun watching him look jealous. "Was he someone special?"

I looked up at him and smiled at him, "No, it's okay. We're friends – good terms."

"Oh," Edward trailed off, looking uncertain.

"Edward, I'm fine really. No need to get jealous. Why don't we hit the dance floor?" I asked very reluctantly, because I was such a klutz, but if it was going to stop Edward bring jealous, it was worth a shot.

He nodded as he took my hand into his. We walked on the dance floor as a song Por una Cabeza, a latino song I was familiar with. The music had begun, and Edward led me with such graceful steps. I tried to keep up with his curved back and his beautiful steps. As the song continued, people were staring at us as we were the only couple on the dance floor.

We took gracious, graceful steps around the dance floor, pausing for dramatic effect in between. He swung me around the ballroom, as we stretched out our legs in the opposite directions. We had done this for a few minutes, before we ended with a dramatic dip. He looked in my eyes, and I knew that this wasn't just a dance.

This was a dance of passion, a dance of showing how much we…loved each other. His eyes were full of passion, love. That was when it happened.

He kissed me.

And I kissed him back.

**Please review!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that a rose leaves on a heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire **


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the long update! This will be very short, but the last chapter. Hope it will be good.**

Chapter Four

_Edward's POV_

"Here's your ticket," I reluctantly handed her the sheets of paper into her delicate and fragile hands. When I tried to look at her face, I noticed tears falling down her cheek. I grabbed her chin and lifted, making sure she looked at my face. "You know…you don't have to leave."

Bella shook her head as she wriggled out of my grasp. Wiping her tears, she replied, "No, I have to."

"Bella…" I sighed as I had finally found the courage to ask the question that had been eating me alive, "…do you…love me?"

Her eyes shot towards me as she tried to take in what I had said. She swallowed hard, I could see, as her lips started to tighten as she shook her head, "No."

My ears at that moment were deceivers, no doubt, as I knew that that wouldn't be the answer, "What?"

She looked up, as she bit her lip, trying to find the bravery to respond to my statement. "I don't. I don't think I will ever love again, Edward. That kiss…was nothing." She looked as if she was having a hard time saying those hurtful words. The words that put my belief into flames.

"Oh."

She looked at me incredulously, "Oh? That's all you can say?"

I looked over at the screen, indicating when the flight will be arriving. Just on cue, the intercom presented the information of the flight just departing in 10 minutes. Wow, that was fast. "Your flight is here."

Her eyes widened as she spun around, her hair giving me a whack in the process. I could smell the freesias in her hair and it scared the hell out of me. Just now, I had realized that I wouldn't smell her like this ever again. Never. Ever. Ever.

"Man, you can't be serious," she muttered underneath her breathe, as she grabbed her passport. She looked up at me, and those chocolate brown pools were killing me with their intense stare.

"Well, I'm pretty serious," I replied, as I managed to fit in a chuckle, to lighten the tension in the air.

"So this is it?" she asked barely above a whisper.

I nodded solemnly as I leant forward, giving out my arms for her to reach in. She graciously received them as she grabbed me tightly to her chest. I could feel her intense breathing, as if she had just run 10 miles. I don't want to say this, but I think that this might be it. It would be the last time I ever see her again. She'll probably fall in love with that Jacob kid and have ten kids when they get married. Reluctantly, I let go, as I knew that she had a plane to catch. I smiled at her as I pushed her, "Go already. You're late."

She looked at me, before muttering, "Thank you."

I nodded before she ran into the terminal, not bothering to look back. I shrugged as I stuck my hands in my pockets, walking down the airport alone. I was walking away from her, and I had done absolutely nothing to stop her.

I walked to my Volvo and my eyes at that moment couldn't believe what I was seeing. There she was, her bags on the ground beside my car as she looked at me with her cute lopsided smile.

"Bella? Your plane…" I stuttered as I felt her come close to me as she breathed out the three words I wanted to hear escape from her lips.

"I love you." And that was all that was needed. I took her into my arms as I crashed my lips onto hers, knowing that no one could take her away from me now. Not even Dwayne. He was arrested for abuse, and the murder of Charlie Swan. Not even Jacob, even though that was a non-existent romance.

No one.

**That's it! I hope that it wasn't too short. But I think it was. Just needed to finish it. It has gone by too long, without much writing so yeah. **

**Forgiveness is the scent that a rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire **


End file.
